A Close Shave
by Madame Atomic Bomb
Summary: Suki helps Zuko get ready for the day...and things heat up between them. Smut!


"Hold…still…" Suki murmured, poking her tongue out the corner of her mouth and biting down as she narrowed her eyes and carefully dragged the razor across Zuko's lathered throat. She was sitting on the edge of the sink, with Zuko standing in between her thighs, his hands lightly resting on her waist.

"I am," he said, glancing in the fogged up mirror behind her, but all he could make out were their indistinct shapes. Suki lifted the foam-covered straight razor from his skin and then swished it around in the water-filled sink.

"No, you're fidgeting," she said playfully, turning his gaze back on her with the gentle pressure of her thumb on his foamy chin.

He looked down at her, his gaze sweeping over the tangled mess of her hair—he was as much to blame for that as her pillow—and then down across her gorgeous face. She wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup, but she didn't need it. Her skin glowed in the moist air of their bathroom, her lush lips pink enticing as she nibbled on them. A downward tick of his eyes took in the gentle swell of her breasts, including the generous peek of her left breast he could see through the gap in her green silk robe.

"I'm not—"

"You _are_," she said with a flash of her blue eyes. She tilted his chin back, exposing his throat. "Now hold still. I gotta make you pretty for the day."

He stifled a smile, looking down his nose at her as she slowly drew the razor across his skin, sheering off yesterday's stubble with a steady hand. To be honest, she was better than he was at it. She'd never nicked him so far, but when he did it himself, he nicked his skin at least once a week.

His eyes closed as he lost himself in the feel of the razor against his skin, breathing in the steamy air, which smelled of his shaving soap and Suki's earthy perfume. His hands moved down her waist, over her hips and slid beneath the hem of her robe, stroking her smooth thighs lightly.

The razor hesitated on his skin and then resumed. She tilted his head down and went to work on his cheeks, all while he gently ran his fingertips along her thighs. When pushed the hem of her robe a little higher, he heard her breath catch.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she asked lightly, swishing the blade around in the water. Then she wiped it off on the towel slung over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said smoothly, spreading his hands over the tops of her thighs, his thumbs pressing into her inner thighs. Suki made a little sound, one that ripped through him with a hot rush of pleasure that circled down into his groin, tightening there with a hard knot.

"_Mmmhmmm_…" she said knowingly and then caught his eye, before she turned his head to the side. Zuko smiled a little to himself as she finished his left cheek and chin, and then did the right side with the same efficient strokes.

All the while, his hands had been slowly creeping up her thighs. She bit down on her lip, a warm flush creeping up her cheeks. By the time she'd done his upper lip, his thumbs were brushing across her crisp pubic hair, the feel of it causing his cock to swell beneath the towel wrapped around his waist.

He pushed in closer to her, pressing his erection against her thigh and the marble countertop. Suki wiped the blade clean, then used the towel on his shoulder to wipe the rest of the foam off of his face. When she was done she put the towel aside and then studied her work with pursed lips.

"How do I look?" he asked in a slightly husky voice, his gaze flicking down across her exposed collarbone and into the front of her gaping robe. His blood felt hot all of a sudden and he could feel that rising need in him.

He had to have her. _Now._

"Like my handsome, clean-shaven husband. Only _hornier_..." she said glancing pointedly down at the tell-tale bulge beneath his towel as she slid her arms around his neck.

"And how am I supposed to look when my beautiful," he bent and kissed her forehead, "ravishing," he kissed the tip of her nose, "_sexy_ wife is wearing nothing but this tiny little robe?"

His mouth slanted across hers with a rough, eager press, his hands sliding up beneath her robe to grip her hips. He brought her forward on the counter as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into the heat of his mouth. Her pelvis came into contact with his erection and he immediately ground his hips forward, yearning toward the sweet, warm depths he knew where awaiting him.

When they came up for air, Suki put her fingertips on his lips, smiling. "This robe comes off, you know."

"Does it now?" he mused as his hands crept to the silk belt keeping it closed. He unknotted it, laying it open so that he could see the upturned peaks of her delicious red nipples, which were the crowning glories of her luscious, pale breasts. Her stomach, toned and tight, begged to be nipped and tasted. The gentle blush of auburn hair between her thighs was a banquet waiting to be devoured. He pushed his hands inside the open robe, running it along her ribs, and then up along the sides of her breasts. He breathed out against Suki's cheek as she pushed one hand into his wet hair.

The other slid down his center, fingers trailing along his pecks, his abs, and then combing through the tangle of dark hair that ran from his navel downward, fanning out where the towel was slung across his hips. When Suki tugged on the towel, it fell to the floor at his feet, leaving his hard cock to bob between them.

His gaze hit hers for one moment, indigo to topaz, and then he was kissing her again, pulling her against his chest as he pushed forward. She slid to the edge of the sink, wrapping her legs around his thighs as she grasped his cock in her fist.

He let out a strangled little cry against her lips. He broke the kiss with a hard pant, bringing one hand to his mouth, where he dragged his fingers against his tongue, gathering up his saliva. Suki's hand pumped around him slowly, firmly as he pushed his wet fingers between her legs, smearing his saliva across her soft, warm slit.

"Come here, baby," he said roughly, grasping one of her legs and tilting her pelvis to meet the rough thrust of his cock. He breached her as she braced herself on the edge of the counter with one hand, the other still clutching his wet hair.

Her mouth opened with a hiss, her breasts heaving as her body tightened around his with a hard clench. He withdrew and then thrust again, knocking a grunt out of him that echoed in the steamy air. When he stroked into her again, he felt the wet release of her body's arousal as she opened up to him, welcoming him with a hot, deep spasm.

Suki bit down on her lower lip, watching as he thrust into her again, more slowly this time. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes glassy with desire as he rolled his hips against hers, his hand hooking under her knee as he spread her legs apart for more leverage.

"Ohh…oh _fuck…_" she gasped as he slid in to the hilt.

"That's so good, baby…" he mumbled. She immediately tilted her head, capturing his mouth with a voracious groan that seared him like lightning. His hips worked against hers, hard and deep, drawing out the honey of her body with each stroke. Her pelvis ground down against his and he pushed in deeper, grazing her clit with a rubbing pressure that left her gasping between each kiss.

When her head tilted back, her eyes rolling back too, he scored her neck with a growling nip that sent shivers down her body. Her nipples dug into his chest, begging to be licked and nuzzled, but he had no leverage to reach them.

Instead he gathered her up against his chest, pushed both of her arms around his neck, and then looped his hands beneath her knees. Then he stepped away from the counter.

Suki gasped as the new position, the gravity of her body shoving her down on his cock with a thick squeeze. She grasped his shoulders, her mouth open in a wordless expression of pleasure as he bounced her up and down in place.

Her mouth found his, kissing him with a rough imprecision as she rode him, her nipples dragging across his skin, setting off fires in his spine that sparked into a conflagration from which there was no return.

Orgasm sped toward him, and he gritted his teeth, trying to ward it off as every muscle in his body sang in sweet exertion, straining for more of her wonder, intoxicating heat. Unable to take it, he shoved her back against the counter, pinning her there as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Don't stop…"

He kissed the words from her mouth, feeling that roaring, rampaging heat breaking open in him, spilling out through each of his pores as sweat glistened on his skin. Her body gripped his with a spasm, spurring him on, his balls tightening with a hard, warning clench. When he thrust again, he hit some secret spot inside of her, and she cried out, her head falling back, her whole body stiffening around his.

He came at the same time, pumping his seed into her with a harsh groan as his hips jerked against hers one final time.

Zuko slowly became aware of a pain in his shoulder and hip, but he ignored them, gathering Suki's suddenly limp body up against his and kissing her slowly. She practically purred into him as she moved her arms around his neck. He realized after a moment that the pain he'd felt had been her nails digging into him.

He made a little growling noise in his throat at that, picking her up and setting her on the counter. again He slowly withdrew from her body, a warm gush of pearly fluid trickling out of her as he did.

He smiled when he pulled back from her lips, pushing his face against her neck and marking her skin again. Suki sighed against him, kissing his shoulder with languid grace.

"Still horny?" she whispered in his ear, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

"For you? Always," Zuko said, turning his head and kissing her lips with a teasing slide. Suki's hands cupped his face, rubbing against his shaved skin with a sensual caress.

"Mmm…I love how smooth you are…"

"What if I grew a beard?" he asked teasingly.

Suki pulled back, a little smile on her lips. "Hmm…what an interesting idea. I'd love to feel that tickle between my thighs."

Despite the fact that he'd just orgasmed, he felt everything in him clench up tight again at the erotic images _that_ thought called up. He stared at her with a glazed expression in his eyes.

"You want me to grow it out?"

Suki's lips curled into a little grin as she nibbled on her lower lip in the way that he loved so much. Her gaze lifted to his with an open challenge. "Only if I can sit on your face."

A shudder went through him at her vivid bluntness. He loved that about her. When he got her aroused enough, Suki didn't hold back for anything.

"Oh, I would _insist_ upon it."

"Mmm…I bet you would…" she said, kissing him again. He lost himself in the feel of her, in the intoxicating possibilities of bearded life.


End file.
